


安魂宇宙

by Absintheeee



Category: allby, 宙宇, 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absintheeee/pseuds/Absintheeee





	安魂宇宙

而现在，白宇又出现在他面前，像离开时一样突然。  
“小白，这里是哪？你怎么会在这里？我们又怎么会到这儿？”  
“这里是王良四区，我想，你们应该是因为定向系统故障才来到这儿的。这段时间宇宙磁场不太稳定，你们不是第一个定位错误的小队了。”白宇回答道。  
吴似乎不太相信，他抬头盯着这个看上去一表人才的陌生人：“你说的是真的？”  
“当然了，”白宇对着他笑了一下，“我没必要骗你，更不会骗他。”说着，他扭过头看向阿周，圆溜溜的眼睛让他看起来像一只完全无害的小兽，和当年在山顶上他的眼神一样。  
阿周想了想，开口对吴说话，目光却聚焦在白宇身上，“嗯，放心吧吴，小白不会骗我们的。”  
听了这话吴也不好再说些别的，就问阿周：“老大，那我们现在怎么办？”  
“看起来你是负责技术维修的，不如你和他们就先留在船舱里，磁场波动很快就会稳定下来，到那时你就可以把系统修好，你们也可以启程了。”不等阿周开口，白宇先替他们做了决定，明明是像棉花一样轻柔的口气，却坚定得容不得人拒绝。  
说完，白宇走到阿周旁边，伸出手抓住阿周的手臂，“他们留在这里，我们去喝一杯吧，毕竟这么久没见了，好吗，阿周哥哥？”  
白宇和他靠的很近，阿周可以感觉到他说话时的气息笼罩在自己的耳旁，耳朵顿时像发烧一样灼热。而当他那双片红唇开合，口中吐出那熟悉的“阿周哥哥”时，一阵酥麻从头顶遍及至脚尖，阿周眨了两下眼，像他16岁时第一次听到白宇这样叫他时一样，只能说：“好。”  
“太好了，那我们走吧。”白宇笑得像得了蜂蜜的小熊，嘴边浅浅的胡子衬得他整个人软乎乎的。  
阿周被他拽着手臂走了几步，才想起来队友们，他回头冲吴交待着：“吴，那你们就先在这里等着修复系统，我很快就回来。”  
“可是老大……”  
“放心吧，小白是我的……我的老朋友。”  
说完，阿周就和白宇走出了舱门连接口。

阿周穿着浴袍，坐在长沙发上看着面前这扇窗外的光景，星点闪耀，流光溢彩。白宇说他旅途劳累让他洗个澡放松一下，阿周洗好出来后，却不见了白宇。  
“怎么样？漂亮吗？”白宇打开门，手里拿着一瓶香槟和两只杯子。  
阿周看着他越走越近，坐在自己身旁。白宇也换下了工作服，穿着一件暗金色的丝质衬衫，他还是那么纤瘦，衬衫不过松垮地套在他身上，晃晃荡荡地。领口大敞着，露出一片润白肌肤，笔直的锁骨向两端延伸，隐没在衬衫深处。他也许也洗过澡了，一丝淡淡的玫瑰香钻入阿周的鼻腔，甜美，却不过分。  
“漂亮。”阿周说。  
“这里的景色一直很美。”白宇说着，往一只杯子里倒进了酒。  
“嗯。”阿周应答，目光仍落在白宇身上。  
“来一杯？”一只手拿着杯子递到他面前，手指修长，指尖透着粉嫩的颜色，阿周一直觉得白宇的手像女孩儿的手。  
阿周接过来，喝下一口，“你不喝吗？”白宇只是看着他喝，桌上那只杯子却空着不动。  
“喝啊，”白宇说，又微微撅起了嘴，“但是我要和你喝同一杯。”  
阿周愣住了，眼看着白宇凑得更近，握住他拿着酒杯的手，在他刚刚嘴唇接触过的那处杯壁上轻舔了一口，小舌尖探出来，沿着玻璃一卷，飞快地缩了回去，又意犹未尽似的再次伸了出来舔了舔嘴唇，原本就嫣红的双唇染上一层水光，那两片水亮的红刺得阿周眼底发干。  
白宇却一副自自然然的样子，偏过一点头，用亮晶晶的眼睛看着阿周，“怎么了，阿周哥哥？我们以前不都是这样喝的吗？”  
阿周身子还僵着，一点点反应过来，支吾着说：“是，是这样，可是……”可是那时候你不会伸出舌头，也没有像这样诱人。  
“难道说你现在嫌弃我了吗？”白宇低下头，声音里带了点委屈的意味。  
“不、不是，怎么会。”  
白宇又突然抬起头，阿周看到他的脸突然在自己面前放大，他的眼睛，他的卷翘的睫毛，那张娇红的嘴，和唇边勾人心神的小痣。接着，他就听到白宇那带着温度的话语在耳边响起：“那你有想我吗，哥哥？这么多年，你想我吗？”  
想，怎么不想。阿周原本以为白宇对他来说，和那些与他有着短暂缘分的人一样，不过是萍水相逢的他乡之客。然而在白宇消失之后，那些曾经在一起的片段，裹挟着山顶的风、灰尘和青草的气息，散落在他四周。后来阿周毕了业，找到新的工作，结识了新的朋友，那些片段似乎是淡了一点，只是每一个无眠的夜晚，白宇曾对他说过的话，白宇的笑声，白宇冲他撒娇时叫的“哥哥”，像一首首来自天际的安眠歌谣，萦绕在他的耳畔。  
“哥哥？哥哥，你怎么了？”白宇的声音把他从回忆中唤了回来，他感到白宇用手替他轻轻擦拭着脸上不知名的液体，原来，自己竟不知不觉哭了出来。  
“没事，小白，我就是见到你太激动了。”阿周吸了几下鼻子，笑着握住白宇的手，“我没想到还能再见到你。当时有人和我说你们迁去了外星，所以就是这里吗？”  
“算是吧。”白宇回答说，“其实我一直很后悔，当时走得急，没来得及和你好好道个别。”  
阿周看着他瘪下去的小脸，伸手搂住他的肩膀，中途还揉了揉他蓬松柔软的头发，安慰道：“没关系的。我们这不是又见面了嘛，别为这事纠结。”  
白宇顺着他的力道回抱了过去，把头埋在阿周胸前，几根头发丝蹭过阿周的下巴，阿周觉得那里有些痒，接着他听到白宇闷闷的声音从胸膛传来：“哥哥，我真的好想你，我跟你说啊……”白宇咕咕囔囔说了一堆，阿周却只清晰地听到了其中的四个字，“我喜欢你。”  
“小白，你刚刚说什么？”阿周抬起那张埋在胸前的小脸。  
“我说，我喜欢你啊哥哥，难道你一直不知道吗？”白宇笑眯眯地盯着他。  
“我……”  
“哥哥真笨，好吧，那你听好了。阿周哥哥，我喜欢你，我喜欢你，我喜……唔……”  
此刻的阿周脑子一片混沌，心脏里也轰隆隆地作响，他只看到令他魂牵梦绕了多年的小白在对他说着情话，像16岁的少年一样直接、单纯，最普通又赤诚的告白从那两片红唇不停地吐出。阿周脑子一热，倾身吻了上去。  
两具火热躯体相拥着倒在沙发上不过是眨眼间。  
四片唇瓣纠缠着，彼此舌尖勾弄着去汲取对方口中的热度。刚喝下的不过是普通的香槟酒，此刻却如同最烈的龙舌兰一般被引燃，从喉咙一路烧进体内，浑身像被盛夏的暑气包裹。白宇的舌尖似有着蜜一样的甜，阿周禁不住追着它，任它调皮地钻进自己口中，仔仔细细地舔弄过舌面。阿周将白宇压得更深，逼他控制不住地扬起下巴，承不住的津液自他的嘴角流出。  
说起来，这是他与白宇第一次接吻，过程太过美妙，阿周觉得自己仿佛身陷云巅。他停下来去看身下的人，那张小脸因为呼吸不畅而变得通红，眼里荡漾着濛濛的水光，映出阿周的身影，衬衫早就被扯得领口大开，胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，不常裸露在外的身体泛着光洁的白，仍像少年一样稚嫩，胸前那两颗乳尖带着毫无污染的粉嫩，正等着人来采撷。  
这一切比想象的还要令阿周疯狂，阿周甚至怀疑这不过是自己躺在睡眠舱里做的一场梦，为了验证这个梦的真实性，他低下头用力地舔咬白宇的脖子、锁骨和那两颗可爱的小果子，不出意外地，他听到白宇发出一阵轻哼：“哥哥……嗯……轻点……”阿周轻笑了一声，轻松地剥下了白宇的衣服，沿着那细窄的腰一路摸索，微凸的骨骼轮廓上覆着一层紧实的肌理，极佳的触感让人舍不得将手移开。不多时，手掌就滑到了白宇浑身唯一有些肉感的臀瓣上，揉着那团富有弹性的软肉，阿周想象着它会如何欢迎自己的阴茎。  
阿周脱掉白宇的裤子，捏住他那细瘦的脚腕打开他的双腿，强势地挤进中间，早已勃起的性器隔着一层薄薄的内裤磨着白宇的臀缝，阿周听到自己低哑着开口，声音里满是欲望：“小白，我想要你。”  
白宇早就被吻得浑身发颤，乖乖地躺在男人身下，听闻这话，伸手环住阿周的脖子，两条细长皙白的腿圈住他的腰身，将阿周压向自己，在他的眼睛上落下如同羽毛般温柔的一吻，“要我吧，哥哥。我从来都是你的，我永远都是你的。”  
阿周顿时觉得身体如同被火烧一样灼热难捱，他用发烫的手褪下白宇的内裤，将白宇已经硬起来的性器、垂在两侧的囊袋还有那两团浑圆的臀肉尽收眼底，性器顶端的龟头冒出阵阵淫液，将会阴处淋出一片粘腻的水光，在那片水光中间，露着一张湿漉漉的小穴。  
“哥哥，进来吧，我早就准备好了，为你。”  
阿周虽然控制不住地想插进去感受那张小嘴，但他还是不忍心。他拿起茶几上的酒杯，里面还有一点刚才没喝完的酒，倒在白宇的小腹和屁股上，冰凉的触感激得白宇挺直了身子，腰肢显出一道优美的曲线，将自己的下半身毫不设防地送到男人面前。阿周顺势低下头含住白宇的阴茎，舌头温柔地舔弄着龟头、吮吻着茎身，舌尖细细戳弄着上面敏感的纹路。  
显然，白宇从未被人这样对待过，带着颗粒感的粗糙舌面刺激着身体最脆弱的器官，每一次戳碰都带来直冲神经的快感，他只能含糊不清地求着，求阿周不要弄他了，一会儿又迷迷糊糊地说着哥哥我好舒服。阿周看他也快要到了极点，就在湿乎乎的肉头上重重吸了一口，果然，听见白宇从嗓子眼里发出一声惊呼，像小猫叫春似的。  
阿周抬起身子去舔吻他暴露无余的漂亮颈子，含着那上下滚动的喉结，嘴唇叼住上面的皮肉，刻下一个个粉红色的勋章。一只手搂住他的细腰，五指在肌肤上留下清晰的印痕。另一只做润滑的手也毫不懈怠，手指蘸取了些小白刚射出的精液，混合着刚刚的酒浆，在穴口不停地打着转，就着那些液体将指尖送了进去。  
“嗯啊……”白宇发出一声闷哼。  
湿热的小穴瞬间吸住了入侵的手指，穴肉推挤着似乎想把异物驱赶出去，可这根手指不断地向内里探去，骚扰着敏感的肠壁，发出一阵水声。白宇还处在刚刚射精过后的快感中，全身软软地瘫在沙发上，任凭阿周用手指在他的小穴里作乱，虽然未经情爱的小穴还有些不适，他却揪着身下沙发的布料，嘴里发出邀请：“可以了，哥哥，嗯……你快、快进来……”  
而阿周也早就忍耐不住，他的阴茎涨得发痛，听闻白宇的话，他捞起那具绵软的身子，让白宇坐在腿上，性器对着那张湿润的小嘴狠狠地操入。  
从未经历过性事的小穴紧紧地咬住他的阴茎，内里的软肉层层细密地包裹住他，就如同白宇一样温顺而缠绵，阿周继续挺身，那带着真实热度的性器，强硬地破开肉壁，直到插到白宇身体深处的柔软穴心，将那张小嘴填得满满当当。巨大的快感袭来，阿周将白宇搂得更紧，箍着他的腰大开大合地操弄，只想让这个人被自己操开，完全地属于自己。白宇两只手臂紧紧地缠住阿周的肩背，只有这样才能让他被操软的身子找到支撑，男人的粗长性器干得他腰肢酥麻，小穴禁不住地收缩，白宇泣不成声地跨坐在上面，还耸动着那截细腰，去寻求更猛烈、更准确的快感。他被折腾得又痛又爽，嘴里发出不知所云的哭喊，时而求欢，时而求饶。  
“痛吗，小白？我们要不要停一会儿？”阿周捧住白宇的脸，温柔地吻去那泛红的眼角渗出的泪珠儿，虽然被小穴吸得头皮一阵发麻，他还是忍着去体贴小白的反应。  
“唔？不要……不要停……”白宇立刻像个树袋熊一样缠了上来，一边说着一边夹紧了小穴，想把男人那根肉棒吞吃得再深些，阿周被他刺激得直抽一口气，“没事的哥哥……我想要……啊哈……要你干我……嗯……再深一点……”白宇红着眼睛呜呜咽咽地乞求男人。  
两条长腿被阿周向外拉得更开，他知道白宇也想要他，于是那点怜惜就伴着耐心一同消失殆尽，随之而来的是他压抑了多年的渴求和欲望，他一下一下顶得极用力，再加上这姿势本就进得深，白宇穴口的嫩肉都被干得发红，小嘴借着重力贪婪地吞吐着性器，肠液混着精液和香槟在两个人的连接处泥泞了一片，随着每一次激烈的抽插发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
“舒服吗？”阿周伸手玩弄着白宇性器旁的两个小球，中间那根秀气的小棒已经硬得淌水，跟着他起伏的动作上下摇晃。  
“舒服……哈啊……哥哥你好棒……”白宇被干得声音沙哑，靠在他胸口软绵绵地呻吟着，一副被操透了的乖顺模样。  
“小白最棒，小白的小穴好会吸……”阿周加快了身下捣弄的频率，直挺挺的性器对着小白的敏感点狠命地戳刺，没过一会儿，白宇就尖叫着被他插射了，精液喷射在两人的小腹上，大腿颤巍巍地发抖，达到高潮的穴肉紧紧地箍住操干他的器官。整个人倒在阿周身上，剧烈地呼吸着：“啊……哥哥……好爽……”  
察觉到体内那根东西仍没有发泄，白宇又尽力攀住他的肩头，对着他的耳朵呼气：“哥哥……你还没射呢……”  
阿周低头在他微张的小嘴上嘬了一口，揉着白宇的胸，拨弄着小巧的乳头低声说：“哥哥很快就射给你，想要吗？”  
“要……要哥哥射给我……小白想吃哥哥的精液……”说着，白宇使劲挺起了身子，撑着阿周的肩膀一边自己上下动着一边带着哭腔喘息，还未从高潮余韵中恢复的穴道抽搐不止，对着性器急切地吸着。  
“哥哥……这样……舒服吗……嗯唔……”  
“我的小白真乖……哥哥很舒服……”阿周看着白宇失神的表情，水汪汪的眼睛迷蒙地看向他，阿周知道自己也快到临界点了，抓紧了对方的细腰用力地冲刺。  
“哥哥舒服就好……啊……啊哈……”白宇一句话还没来得及说完，男人就把一大股精水射进了他的体内，将他死死地抱在怀里，粗重的呼吸声在耳边响起：“小白，宝贝，我爱你。”  
“嗯哼……我也爱你，哥哥。”

阿周替白宇草草清理了一下，抱着他躺倒在卧室的床上。他用手指勾着小白微长的头发，柔软的发丝绕出一个圈，“对了，小白，我还不知道你怎么会在这儿？那年你离开，就是搬到王良四来了？”  
白宇半眯着眼睛，伸出胳膊拥住他的腰，像个吃饱喝足就变得贪睡的猫儿般在他胸前蹭了几下，含混着说：“嗯……哥哥我好困哪，明天再说好不好……你也困了吧，我们睡觉……睡觉……”  
看着他昏昏欲睡的样子，眼皮都快粘在一起了还坚持着说话，阿周又心疼又觉得可爱，经过刚才那一场令他血脉偾张的情事，这会儿阿周也确实感觉到睡意上涌，脑袋有些晕乎乎的，他打了个哈欠，把白宇单薄的身子圈在怀里，低头在他额角上印下浅浅的一吻：“好梦，我的小白。”


End file.
